The daughter of the god of shinobi
by Alex the W
Summary: Thalia not zeus's child. Who's is she. ...
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Yo! Its me back again with a new damn story! If you don't I already made a crossover between Naruto and Percy Jackson, but this one is different. It focuses around Thalia. Well read on. And please read my other story if you like this one. This story idea came from me and buddy he also has a book on this site called, A child of the fox and the moon. He's really awesome so read his stuff to.**

Disclaimer: Didn't think I would forget did you? Naruto and Percy Jackson are not mine. Duh! Well what you still doing reading this? Read the rest of the story damn it!

Chapter 1

We start our adventure in a tree. I can here you saying what? But don't worry all will be explained in time. Here we see a girl trapped in limbo – no not the game. She has black spikey, punk hair. She's wearing punk clothes, and just looking like a punk in general. Her name is Thalia Grace.

Thalia Grace

Hi my name is Thalia Grace. I am a tree. Yeah sounds weird doesn't it. But what happened is that my dad – the great and powerful Zeus – kept me alive, after I was slain by monsters, by turning me into a tree. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that I am not grateful or anything it's just why a tree? Why not something cooler like a storm cloud or a Jaguar? But at least like this I can still help the camp. I don't really know how long I have been in here, but it feels like 6 years or something but I still look 13 years old. It's kind of weird like that.

It has been quiet here for about 6 years I really wish I had someone to talk to. _"Hello sis."_ I looked all around for where that voice could have come from. _"Um can I help you?"_ A voice said, coming from directly behind me. I turn around and I find a tiny fox, with nine-tails and red fur. I am just wondering, where did that voice come from when the little fox opened it's mouth and said, _"I am right here, Onee-chan." _I just stare at it. It talked to me! It looked so cute and it had the voice of a little girl, what is going on!

"Who are you?" I asked the fox. _"I am you."_ It stated. I replied with "I am sorry, but last I checked I am not a tiny fox with nine-tails and red fur." _"Oh, right sorry. Maybe I should clarify, I am your subconscious. I am finally free and can move freely now. Your true power has been hidden for a very long time, and now that I am here that means that your powers will soon show themselves." _The fox just stated care freely like there wasn't a problem with what he … she … Uh it said. "I thought my powers were already there my dads power is lightning, and I already have that." The fox just looked at me like what I said was the most stupidest thing in the world. _"Who's your dad?" _I was getting really frustrated with this fox so I yelled "Zeus duh!" It looked hurt at first that I yelled, but that passed quickly as it gained a sneer like composure _"Oh, so that's what you think. Well don't worry you'll find out the truth soon. Hmm, oh, looks like _our_ meeting is being cut short. Bye Onee-chan." _As it slowly started to disappear and the white room started getting darker I yelled out "Wait, what do you mean?"

Location – Thalia's tree.

I woke up next to a giant pine tree, I had a massive headache and I could hear murmuring. I heard someone yell "Come on! What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the big house." I coughed a bit and then slowly opened my eyes. When I could see everything I saw a boy who looked like he was 13 years old was carrying me, he had green eyes and black hair. I stared at him in bewilderment since he was carrying me, and shakily asked "Who?" He replied with "I am Percy. You are safe now." I looked at him and said in shock "I thought I died." He looked into my eyes and said "No. You're okay now. What's your name." I answered with "I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus." And then I mumbled the last part "At least I think I am." But sure enough Percy heard me. "What?" he asked. "I will tell you later. Maybe." I said before I fell asleep again.

Time skip – 1 week later

Location – Camp infirmary

I woke up again, but I felt a lot better. My headache was gone and I felt awake, I also had the faint taste of Ramen in my mouth, must have been ambrosia or nectar – For those of you that don't know, ambrosia and nectar help demi-gods heal faster, but if we eat too much we will burn. Sucks right. Ambrosia and nectar are the food of the gods and taste like your most favorite meal or drink, and I always liked ramen for some reason, I never knew why I mean my mom hated it, so why did I like it.

I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a lot of faces staring at me. I recognized the guy who carried me, Percy. I also saw Grover if he had grown up more. I also saw Annabeth if she had grown up more. After of about 10 minutes of us staring at each other not blinking, I finally couldn't take it and broke the silence. "Hi guys." I weakly said. Annabeth literary tackled me to in to hug, while Grover gave Percy some drachma. Annabeth was crying into the bed sheets repeating "I missed you so much Thalia don't leave me again." I slowly patted her head and returned the hug while saying "I missed you to, and don't worry I don't plan on leaving you again."

I saw Chiron enter the room and look at the scene with a weak smile. Suddenly something happened and everyone was staring at me. I was freaking out and thinking 'What the hell is happening!' Grover went up to Chiron and asked, "Which god is that?" Pointing right above my head. I looked up and saw a golden glowing symbol that had a kind of whirlpool symbol surrounded by nine-tails. I thought 'Those tails look familiar.' Then it hit me, they were the same as the tails of that fox in my limbo state – again not the game.

I quickly got out of my thoughts when Chiron said "I don't know Grover, but it defiantly isn't Zeus."

**Author notes: Boom! What cha think of that! Can you guess which god it is, if you can't then your kind of dumb. Well see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Yo! Back with the next chapter haha! Anyway listen… or read. Anyway I have a youtube chanel for any of you that want to know what I look like – You pedo's. It is TheQuestionMark0 or just use this user/TheQuestionMark0 cool right. This channel will now be manly about my fanfic, ideas for it and stuff. Anyway off to the story.**

Disclaimer: Damn got read this fast. Ready? Go! Naruto and Percy Jackson are not mine. Duh! Well what you still doing reading this? Read the rest of the story damn it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

"_Spirit thinking"_

Chapter 2

Thalia Grace

After I was claimed by some unknown god an awkward silence crept in the room and didn't go away for a few minutes till Chiron looked at me and said, "Well it looks like your not the daughter of Zeus." He let that sink in, after a few minutes we all synchronized and screamed/yelled/bleated "WHAT!" Then we ended each others sentences starting with Percy, "So she …" then Grover, "Died …" then Annabeth, "For a …" then finally me, "Mistake."

Chiron just grimly nodded at that. "That is bullsh*t!" I yelled very angry for learning that fact. Annabeth tried to calm me down, but she couldn't. So the guys had to hold me down in the bed, so that I wouldn't attack someone. "Then who's daughter am I!?" I yelled throwing Percy and Grover on the floor.

Chiron just sadly looked at me saying, "I don't know child, I don't know." "Maybe I can help you" A new voice said coming from the window. We all looked at the window and saw a man in his early twenties with blond spiky hair, like mine, and whisker marks on his face, wearing a long white jacket with fire at the end and at the sleeves. I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" He looked at me and smiled before saying, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the god of shinobi." We all just looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Chiron got out of shock first and said, "I am sorry, but last I checked there was no god of shinobi." Naruto just looked at him and said, "Oh, then I must be mistaken, though I do have this symbol on my jacket." He turned around to show the back of his jacket showing a symbol of a whirlpool with nine-tails coming out of it.

"Y…You're my dad." I stuttered. He just turned to me with a solemn look and said, "Yes, and I am sorry. I know that I have not been there for you all the time. Although I have helped you on numerous occasions." I just looked at him distastefully and said, "Oh yeah, when?" His response was to take out a scroll, open it, and a f**king video appears above it. The video is displaying first me, fighting a monster for the first time when suddenly it burst in to gold dust. If you looked closely you could see a flash of yellow spiky hair.

Then it showed me fighting a Chimera, and losing quite badly. It was about to bite my head of when a small oddly shaped knife, got lodged between its eyes. Also in the same scene we saw 'my dad' put down a box of something next to me with a note. I finally remembered that scene. It was a month before I met Luke and on the box the note said, 'you should learn to fight with these they are pretty useful – Naruto' I never did learn how to use them, but now I wish I did.

The final scene shown was when I was fighting of the horde of monsters coming for me. In the distance we could see Naruto fighting for his life, against around 20 billion monsters, trying to get past him and towards me. Then we saw him get cut in half and die. All the monsters just ran over his dead body and charged at me. I died and turned in to a tree. Later Naruto stood up again and walked over to my tree, and cried, and apologized for not being able to help me.

They're the video ended and everyone including me, had tears in their eyes. "I am sorry Thalia." Naruto said, as tears began to flow down his eyes. "I … It's okay … Dad" I said, as I cried.

Narrator

As Thalia cried, Naruto saw this and walked up to her and hugged her as they both cried. They cried from joy, of being able to see each other again, and to be able to have each other. Once they stopped crying…

Thalia Grace

We noticed that we weren't the only ones crying. Grover was crying so much I thought he was going to collapse from dehydration. Annabeth was crying too and had a small smile on her face. Percy had a small amount of tears rolling down his eyes. Chiron just had a tear flow down his cheek. I looked back at my dad and saw him rumbling through a backpack. Everyone just fell on our faces. I asked in confusion "Uh dad, what are you doing?" Naruto looked back and said "Oh, I just have the perfect song for this moment, and I am trying to find it." I sweat dropped at that.

A few moments later Naruto brought out a MP3 player connected it to a stereo and played a song.

Play – Naruto: wind

Naruto then went through a few hand signs before I fell asleep. When I woke up and was in a new room that defiantly the infirmary anymore. I looked around and saw Annabeth and Grover. The room was a giant ballroom – no it was not a room with a lot of balls. My dad was there in the middle of the room with Percy, and they were both in suits.

My dad walked up to me and asked me for a dance. I gladly obliged. While we were dancing I noticed that Percy went up to Annabeth and asked her to dance to. We were all having fun.

After a while Naruto left and brought back Grover in a new suit, that looked a bit funny with his goat legs, Naruto then shoved Grover a little towards me, Grover then took a deep breath and quickly said, "Thalia would you please dance with me?" I laughed a little at how flustered he was, but I said yes and we went dancing.

Song end

After an hour my dad said that it was time to wake up. He formed a hand sign and said, "Kai!" Then the world went dark. I woke up and saw that we were all back in the infirmary. I looked to where my dad was and he was gone, but in his place was a business card, and a scroll with a note on it.

I went up to the stuff and read the note it said, 'This is a scroll on my powers that you should learn. No one else can use these except you. To activate the scroll just touch it and say open, when you are done just say close. Pretty simple yeah. – Naruto'

I touched the scroll and said open, but then I fell unconscious. I woke up again to find myself in a forest and in front of a small nine-tailed fox it just looked at me and said _"Hey Onee-chan." _"Oh god, not you again." I said, very exhausted. "What do you want." I asked. _"I want you to past a test." _It said. "For what?" I asked. Its only reply was given with a dark smile _"For your powers." _

**Author notes: Sup! Did you like it? Well… did ja, did ja, did ja. Anyway please Favourite, follow and review and subscribe to my youtube channel, unless you don't want to. Anyway I want to do an Omake but I need some ideas, I also need some ideas for the next chapter. Review and tell me what you want and think. If it stinks to high heaven tell me how to improve. K. BYYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Toads

**Author notes: Yo! Back with the next chapter haha! Anyway listen… or read. Anyway I have a youtube channel for any of you that want to know what I look like – You pedo's. It is TheQuestionMark0 or just use this youtube/TheQuestionMark0 cool right. This channel will now be manly about my fanfic, ideas for it and stuff. Anyway off to the story.**

Disclaimer: Damn got read this fast. Ready? Go! Naruto and Percy Jackson are not mine. Duh! Well what you still doing reading this? Read the rest of the story damn it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

"_Spirit thinking"_

Chapter 3

"WHAAAAAT!?" I yelled, as I quickly scurried away from the creepy ass fox. _"You heard me." _The fox said as it slowly began to walk to me keeping his dark smirk. "What powers? I don't have any powers." I said desperately trying to get him/her to back off. _"I know you are trying to stop me, but that wont work on me. Now give me that power!" _The fox said as it pounced at me. I closed my eyes and covered my face, but nothing happened.

10 seconds still nothing. 20 seconds still nothing. **"Open your eyes Kid."** I followed his command. When I opened my eyes I saw a giant toad, holding the fox in his 'hands'. "Who are you?" I asked with wide eyes – I mean how often do you meet a toad bigger than a mountain. **"Hahaha … yeah I guess your dad didn't tell you about me. I am Gamakichi the current Toad boss since my dad passed the title." **

"Ok, sorry about your dad" I said – Don't judge what would you say to a talking toad. **"Ah don't sweat it kid he was old anyway. Now for the main reason I am here" **He said as he created a cage around the fox. **"I wish to give you the opportunity to sign the summoning contract with the Toads." **Gamakichi said as he pulled out a giant scroll.

"What's a Summoning contract?" I asked, as I cautiously walked up to Gamakichi. Gamakichi sweat-dropped and fell over, at that information. **"What!? Didn't your dad tell you about this!?" **Gamakichi yelled in frustration. I just shook my head. **"(Sigh) Okay kid, listen carefully okay." **He said, and I quickly nodded my head afraid he would kill me, or something if I were too slow. **"Ok so all you have to do is sign the contract in blood while applying chakra." **Gamakichi said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. One thing wrong I have no idea what chakra is, so I voiced my question. "What's chakra?"

Gamakichi

'**Damn you Naruto for not teaching her this crap!' **

Thalia

Gamakichi sighed before saying **"Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy that you can use to create stuff. Got it." **Gamakichi said, before he stared at me, but not just like stare it felt like he was looking inside of me, like he was reading my mind and stuff. I understood what he was telling me, but I didn't know why. Though I still had one question "Umm …" But Gamakichi beat me to it, **"Don't worry about it Kid. You can use chakra easier than any other person if they could use it. And before you ask the reason other Kids can't use chakra is because that energy died and reformed in to gods. And I think that's all." **Gamakichi said with his 'hand' on his chin.

"Uh that sounds like a lot, but why can I use chakra and why is it so easy for me?" I asked. Gamakichi then snapped his 'fingers' as he said, **"Ah that's it! You see …" **"That's not necessary Kichi, I'll tell her myself." Someone who sounded like a familiar blonde god said, from behind Gamakichi. Gamakichi then turned around grabbed the person behind him slammed him in front of me and the proceeded to punch the guy all while saying **"You **(Punch)** Damn **(Punch)** Bastard **(Punch)** Leaving **(Punch)** Me **(Punch)** To **(Punch)** Tell **(Punch)** Her **(Punch)** This **(Punch)** Stuff **(Punch)** You **(Punch)** Lazy **(Punch)** Ass." **

After Gamakichi was finished beating up Naruto. Naruto just simply stood up brushed the dust off his shirt as if he just fell down and started talking with Gamakichi. "Oh come on Kichi I just didn't have the time, you know I would if I could." Naruto told Gamakichi. **"You had a whole day to tell her this! And don't call me Kichi!" **Gamakichi argued, and it pretty much continued until they were fighting about such trivial things like age and rank and other useless stuff.

But as much fun as it was to watch a massive toad arguing with a god like children, I just had to interrupt. "Um Dad? … Kichi? (Naruto giggles while Gamakichi gives me the death glare) tell me what?" Gamakichi diverts his death glare on to Naruto for that question. **"Well Boss you heard her why?" **Gamakichi said still keeping his death glare active. "Oh come on Kichi…" **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** "…Fine Kichi. You see Thalia I am the last person that can use chakra, but not anymore!" Naruto said with a beaming smile.

"You see Thalia the reason for you being able to use chakra is because it was passed to you from me. That means you can use it to make cool Justus's and stuff that I will teach you later. The reason it will come more naturally to you than people from my time is because it is fused with my god blood that perfected my control and the control of my children's chakra. You understand?" Naruto said, I nodded. "Oh good cause I don't." Naruto said with a sigh of release.

Gamakichi and I both fell over at that comment. "If you don't know what it means why did you say it!" I yelled in frustration, at me dads antics. "It was just something Kami told me." Naruto stated. Gamakichi had stars in his eyes at that and asked Naruto all about this Kami person, but I didn't know who she was so I just asked "Who's Kami?" Gamakichi and Naruto both just looked at me like I was stupid or I have been living under a rock all this time.

"**You haven't even told her who Kami is!" **Gamakichi yelled at Naruto. "I just assumed she would know." Naruto stated. "Well I obviously don't so tell me already!" I yelled at both of them. "Ok, ok. Lets see where to start. Back in the old world, and when I mean old world I mean old world, like back before Gaia and Uranus old. See back then there were people called ninja and we used chakra, and we had a lot of wars blah blah blah. Around a few millennia before I was born Kami created the world she was the only god, except for Juubi man was he an ass. Any Kami is like what Christians nowadays call god. You get that?" I nodded at my dads really bad explanation. "Good now on to …"

**Authors notes: Hahaha, that's right I am an ass. A massive one. Bigger than Gamakichi. Bigger than Gamabunta! Anyway hope you like this it took a lot out of me so please review any review good or bad is great for me. Anyway see you next time. Gamakichi say goodbye.**

"**Ok Good…"**

"Hey Kichi fetch me some soda!"

"**God damn it Naruto Don't call me that!"**

"Whatever where's my soda!"

Gamakichi walks off screen and you hear screams punches, gun shots fire and many more dangerous sounds.

Gamakichi walks back on screen.

"**Ok finally GoodBye!"**


End file.
